


together (we learn about the birds and the bees)

by flytothesKAI



Series: together (with Son family) [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: hyunwoo thinks it's too early for this conversation. he hasn't finished his morning coffee yet.





	together (we learn about the birds and the bees)

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. lowercase. im on my phone and can't add additional tags.
> 
> members' age:
> 
> wonho - 8  
hyunghyuk - 6  
jooheon - 2  
changkyun - 1
> 
> p/s: some 'dirty joke' at the end (not from the kids) lmao i can't help it

it was an usual sunday morning. hyunwoo was having a breakfast with his three eldest sons; hoseok, minhyuk and hyungwon while kihyun taking care of a cranky jooheon. poor boy was disturbed from his peaceful sleep because of a hungry changkyun crying. hyunwoo was more than ready to help but kihyun seemed to not mind attending to his babies' needs and told hyunwoo to make breakfast instead.

which was why the kids were having milk and cereal.

minhyuk and hoseok seemed to be in a heated conversation with hyungwon sometimes joining the discussion. most of the time he only watched the two quietly. hyunwoo glanced at them from his newspaper from time to time.

"and hyunjin told me he's getting new sibling" minhyuk said excitedly. "he said there will be two babies in his house."

hoseok giggled. "like our family?" minhyuk nodded and laughed brightly. "we have baby honey and baby kyunnie."

hyunwoo hid his smile behind the newspaper that was blocking his face from the kids. 'why my children have to be so cute', he sighed as he sipped on his coffee.

"where do babies come from?" hyungwon asked after seeming to be in a deep thought. the kitchen became quiet until a guttural noise coming from behind the newspaper.

hyunwoo choked on his morning coffee with a loud cough. a few drops of hot coffee splattered on the front of his white t-shirt and the table. minhyuk winced. mom was going to be angry if that would leave stain.

hyunwoo put away his crumpled newspaper and met with three pairs of curious eyes. he gulped.

"well, that's an interesting question." hyunwoo cleared his throat before laughing to clear the awkward situation but none of the kids found it to be funny.

if anything they just got more eager.

"oh wait oh i remember!" minhyuk raised his hand and bounced in his seat. " i read a story about it." 

"ah, really?" hyunwoo's voice cracked. 'kihyun i need your help' he screamed internally, wondering when kihyun would come and save the day.

"yes the book says babies come from small seed. this small" he showed a tiny finger gesture with one eye closed. "and the bees drop the seed everywhere." 

hyunwoo was dumbfounded. hoseok shook his head.

"no no no" he frowned, "my teacher told me babies come from a magical bush. they can grow and wait until parents come pick them" hoseok spoke confidently. minhyuk's eyes twinkled.

"so cool!" he shrieked.

"what's so cool?" kihyun entered the kitchen while carrying changkyun by his hip and holding jooheon's hand. the second youngest's mood got better when he's with the rest of his brothers. especially when hyungwon pinched his cheek playfully.

"hoseok said babies grow from a magical tree!" minhyuk said loudly. kihyun would've drop changkyun because of shock if he's not holding the boy strong enough.

"really now" kihyun spoke softly. he placed changkyun in the baby seat and sat between minhyuk and hyungwon. "well if that's true then it's so cool" kihyun played along.

hyunwoo brushed his foot against kihyun's and widened his eyes when his husband looked at him.

'do we tell them?'

kihyun shook his head lightly and averted his attention to jooheon who's asking for his usual honey pancake.

minhyuk and hoseok were deep in discussion about the magical tree while hyungwon getting restless.

hyungwon seemed hesitated to speak and hyunwoo who noticed this encouraging the boy to talk. it could be because everyone's occupied with something else and hyungwon might feel no one wanted to hear him.

"anything you want to say?" hyunwoo smiled at his son. hyungwon nodded. "i watched a movie. big birds with long legs carry babies and send to the parents."

hyunwoo gasped, "that's amazing. we call those birds as stork." he ruffled hyungwon's soft hair.

"the birds are not worried the babies might fall when they fly?" hyungwon asked. hyunwoo pretended to think and answered, "maybe because the birds are good at doing their job at keeping the babies safe."

"but what if the stork send wrong baby to wrong parents?" he said quietly. hyunwoo shook his head.

"the stork never wrong."

\--

"that's a weird topic to discuss." hyunwoo stated dazedly. kihyun only laughed while doing the dishes.

the kids were watching cartoons in living room, leaving hyunwoo to clean the table and kihyun to wash the plates. they knew better than to let the kids staying in the kitchen any longer.

"they will know about it soon anyway." kihyun held back his laughter and turned off the pipe. he turned around to see hyunwoo leaning against the kitchen island with a lopsided smile.

"what's in your head, big guy?" kihyun approached his husband and wrapped his arms around hyunwoo's waist, basking in his warm embrace.

"i also want to know how the babies are made." hyunwoo whispered softly. kihyun felt his cheeks heating up.

"i can show you," kihyun bit his lower lip and leaned for a kiss but a loud cry of "DAD!" from the living room stopped him. he shut his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"your kids need you" kihyun chuckled and pushed hyunwoo playfully.

hyunwoo groaned. "i'm coming!" he said loudly for his kids to hear.

not the kind of 'coming' he wanted though. but it's alright.

**Author's Note:**

> omg finally i get to update this series 😭 sorry for the long break from writing! but i promise I will never forget about this series that has helped me a lot to cope with shitty things in my life :]
> 
> come talk about showki with me on twitter! @wonhopop


End file.
